This One Life
by OceanFreak819
Summary: Bella becomes a vampire at the end of Twilight-at least she thinks she does! It's my first FanFiction story, so sorry for any mistakes or non-entertainment. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This One Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...AT ALL!**

All I have are my bizzare ideas.

My first Fanfic!

* * *

**Face to Face With Death**

**BPOV**

It wasn't long before Edward asked me to go on a date. For a while now, we had interacted together, and even gotten Mike absurdly mad. "He looks at you like you're something to eat." I smiled inside when he said that.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen." I told Charlie.

"Oh. I thought you didn't like any of the boys in town." He said.

"Edward doesn't live in town- technically." I replied.

"Okay." he was cocked the trigger on his gun and told me, "Bring him in."

I didn't like the thought of Charlie being stubborn around him, but he wasn't like that. Even if he drew an imaginary halo around his head, you could never be entirely sure.

"Bella won't be out too late. She's just going to play baseball with my family." Edward mumbled.

"Baseball?" Charlie snickered at the thought of me throwing a ball.

"Yes sir, that's the plan." Edward tried to cover up the fact that he could read his mind.

"Well, uh, good luck with that." Charlie loved baseball, but he got a kick out of me.

We said our goodbyes, but before I left, Charlie asked, "Hey. You still got that can of pepper spray?"

"Yeah, dad." _Come on!_ I thought.

We walked out onto the "field" and Esme said, "Oh, good. We need an umpire." All of the Cullens batted, and I saw why they needed the thunder; when Emmett and Edward crashed, the lightning stroked across the clouds, which was ironic. Minutes later after the accident, 3 vampires seemed to be floating on air (which is not possible) going across the field. "Stop!" Alice shouted into the sky. All of them rushed in and formed a line in seconds.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Put your hair down and stand behind me." Edward demanded.

Wind blew. My neck got a cold chill, and my hair was waving down. The 2 men and the woman stuck their nose in the air, and sighed with enjoyment. "You brought a snack." The one with the blond hair in a ponytail said. The woman smiled crookedly, and the Jamaican man with the crimson eyes stared in blank astonishment.

Looking at me like they wanted to eat me, I knew they weren't a vegetarian vampire.

"Edward, get me away from here." I barked at him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't take it anymore. Either they kill you and you can be immortal like me, or you can live a human life, knowing there are dangers.''

"What about Charlie?" Hot tears were welting in my eyes.

"We'll get you colour contacts, and we'll tell you how to live. It will be over in a matter of minutes, then I know you will be with me." Edward explained.

"Edward, you're the one who _wanted_me to be human." He's being hypocritical.

"It's not right, son. Keep them away from her!" Carlisle screeched.

All the Cullens hissed at Edward- except for Rosalie, because she hates me. "Don't do it!" Alice whined.

"I can't take the intensity. It's for the best." Edward was just going to let me die?

The blond haired man leaped over Edward's head, and looked at me. "Goodbye, _Bella._ He pushed me to the ground, and I thought he sunk his teeth in my arm. But I couldn't be sure.

* * *

**Okay, not exactly exciting, because it's a repeat most of the time with the book, but the next chapter(s) are totally my idea. Comment and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

This One Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just the ideas on this story!**

**p.s. I've had a lot of confusion with new chapter making, so if anything is weird, just tell me.**

* * *

Am I A Vampire?

**BPOV**

I was on the ground when I woke up. The Cullens were surrounding me. "Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" Alice badgered me with the same questions over and over again, until I thought I could actually talk again.

"Alice. The guy. He-he bit me. I think. And Edward didn't care! Am-am-am I a _vampire_?" I studdered.

"We really don't know yet. Your eyes are regular colour. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Tired?"

"Can I ask for you to do one thing?" I told her.

"Sure, Bells. Anything."

"Then would you _please_ shut up?" I pleaded. Emmett chuckled a little bit, then Jasper hit him for making fun of Alice. That's just his way, I guess.

"Oh. Er, sorry Bella." She apologized.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Rosalie, when she walked passed me.

"Why should I care, you insignificant little _girl_?" She hissed. There was a long pause.

"I'm right here, love." Edward cooed.

"Why did you let him bite me? Why did you let me be a vampire?" I questioned angrily. "You broke your promise."

"I couldn't take the suspense that was eating away at me. Now, you can live eternally with me. Isn't that what _you_ wanted?" He asked.

"Yes, but I always followed your rules." He scoffed.

"Rules? What rules? Your _father_ is the one with rules. I'm just trying to keep you safe." Edward mocked.

"Am I a vampire?"

"Yes." He answered quickly.

I couldn't believe it. He was being a hypocrite on top of everything else. Me- a vampire? I'm only 17! Why would he let him do that to me? Edward has rules, and everyone knows it. Am I a vampire? I'll have to ask Carlisle; he's the only one that can tell.

"Carlisle? Can I ask you a question?" I wondered.

He swooped out of nowhere. "Lemme guess: you want to know if you are a vampire. Well, you're not."

"Are you sure? Alice isn't, Edward said yes, and Rosalie doesn't care." I asked.

"Rosalie has a mind of her own. Don't mind her." Carlisle said.

"Works for me. Oh, I'm hungry. Can we go to Taco Bell?"

"We'll come with you, but you're the one getting a taco and a soft drink."

"Thanks Carlisle. You're awesome." I told him.

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I piled into Emmett's jeep. "You know, Edward. I'm not a vampire. I don't have _any_ clue why you would want me to be."

"Love, look at your eyes." He told me. They were chocolate brown, like always.

"So? I'm hungry, Emmett. Can you go any faster?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm pushing 90 miles." Emmett backfired.

"Whoops. Sorry. Edward, I'm hungry."

"We _know_. That's why we're driving to Taco Bell."

"But, you said vampires don't eat. But I'm going to." He sighed.

"Bella, love, I know you're not a vampire."

"Then why wouldn't you tell me I was?"

"I wanted to protect you. Before long, it will be your birthday, and I wanted you to stay safe."

"What does that have to do with me being a vampire?"

"Charlie would flip out." Edward explained.

"Yeah, he would." He leaned over to me and molded his lips to mine. After a few seconds, Rosalie and Emmett said, "Save it for sleeping, please!"

"We don't sleep, remember?" Edward reminded them.

"So? You can still lay down." Emmett replied.

"Oh, just forget it." I said. Edward cringed.

When we got there, Edward pulled me back into the parking lot. "Edward, what do you want?"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's fine. Okay, I'm starving, let's go eat! PLEASE." I begged.

When we walked into Taco Bell, Emmett cried, "Bella, your eyes!"

"I've already been through that once, thank you. They are brown, I know."

"No, they're red."

"Shut up, Emmett! No, they're not."

"I'm just messin' with you."

"Freak." Alice chimed in.

We- well I ordered my burrito and drink, then sat down. All of the Cullens talked away with one another, and suddenly, the blond man was in the doorway. "_Bella,"_He whispered. "You're not a vampire? Hmm. Guess we'll have to try that again, shall we?!" He leaped onto the table, trying to get my arm. "NO, NO!" I wailed.

"Don't touch her!" Edward barked.

I got away from his grasp and ran. But he followed me.

The funny part was, Emmett sat his fat butt onto the guy's face when he jumped. I turned back around, and started cracking up. Nobody else was there but us, so the restaurant was filled with laughter.

The man got up from Emmett's butt. "I'll get you. Laurent, attack!"

He appeared out of nowhere. "I'm sorry, James."

"Honey, get the girl!" Victoria screamed.

"Why can't you get her, ungrateful vampire?!"

She disappeared. Laurent flew away. I started running toward the jeep, Edward did to. We drove out of sight, with James nowhere to be found.

Until we went camping.

* * *

**Yay! Next chapter! What'd you think?**


End file.
